


公主秘闻7

by Sasorichann



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasorichann/pseuds/Sasorichann





	公主秘闻7

7.

瑠姫感觉入口的水在胃里波涛汹涌，拍打在胃壁上，结成冰柱。一边放下杯子一边在这短暂的几秒中读取和分析莲所说的话。  
他很容易择出来了“祥生”和“发情”两个关键词，又马上想到祥生的那管浅灰色的、茶叶与黑加仑味道的Alpha信息素液化物。  
没错了，和莲此时散发出的信息素一致。  
“如果我不愿意呢？”康祐从祥生伪装Alpha参赛开始到作为Omega发情结束，揉着太阳穴听了个大概。他咬住自己右手食指的第二个关节，艰难地抬起眼皮，用最不擅长的语气，拒绝了鞠躬到90°的莲。  
“Ya……康くん，”瑠姫拿捏着在外人面前的语气，用了最镇静的那一种，“去吧。”  
“Ruki你知道的，我做不出来。”  
“咬一下祥生くん的后颈而已，就像你咬自己的手指一样。”瑠姫冲他挤出一个十颗牙齿带酒窝的笑容。  
在门外经过的练习生们的角度看来，如无声默片，如空转卡带，云和风缠绵成一帧一帧，自他们背后的窗户掠过，拖下了浓黑的半透明的阴影，此时三个人僵持的局面，和往日莲来找康祐请教编舞时，康祐因为谦虚而推脱的情景没什么两样。  
唯一不同的是，莲猛地将膝盖按到了地板上。  
“其他的Alpha，有的回家了，有的还是陌生人。只有本田さん这一棵救命稻草了。”  
全然没有了C中之C该有的一切意气风发，只剩下充满了悔与怜与困境中的自我拉扯。  
又是不得已的土下座，跟那天求祥生くん标记自己一模一样，瑠姫偏过头去，暗暗戳康祐的后腰：“祥生くん帮助过我，具体什么别问，你要代我报恩。”  
康祐出了一脑门的汗。对于他而言，单单咬破某人的腺体这个动作确实非常容易，且在瑠姫身上有多年的实战经验，但他从分化以后到遇到瑠姫之前漫长的几年，从来没碰过别的Omega。这并不是尝试新口味巧克力这么简单的事。  
瑠姫似乎读懂了他的心，加大了手劲戳他：“你不去碰别的Omega，我就去找别的Alpha。”于是冲莲抬了抬下巴。  
反正就是这么没有逻辑又不讲道理。唯独对你。  
“我只负责咬破腺体临时标记。”康祐把莲从地上拽起来，“而且你要想好怎么和大平くん解释前因后果。”  
“谢谢！”是最高级的敬语。  
*  
祥生是被吻醒的，确切地说是在莲出门前把他吻醒的，再确切一点说，祥生根本没有完全陷入昏迷，他听到了砸摄像头的声音以及那句叫他公主的、粘糊糊的情话。  
真让人害臊。  
他双腿夹紧被子，抱住莲的枕头把脸藏进去，茶叶与黑加仑的味道充斥鼻腔。不会令他进一步发情的味道，反而让他收获了些许的安心。  
身体的热度依然在攀升，后穴饥渴难耐，瘙痒无比，往外一股一股地吐着淫液，若不是无力从床上爬起来，他绝对不想制造弄湿莲的床单的风险。  
对于莲，祥生不是没有过性幻想。  
在遇到莲之后，理想型Alpha便有了具象，细长的眉目和挺括的鼻梁。他总是一遍一遍回味和莲有关的一切，莲爱吃的食物和莲常穿的鞋子，莲在交流舞蹈动作的时候摸过哪边肩膀、碰过哪条手臂。  
莲的指尖莲的眼神莲的下唇，传来的所有电流。  
他设计过无数次和莲亲吻时的表情与做爱时的声调，甚至还开门见山地请教过瑠姫。  
啊啊，像个变态一样。  
不，此时渴望被莲填满与蹂躏的自己，简直，简直就是个变态。  
想要莲。  
“嗯……莲くん……”他咕哝着莲的名字，仿佛这样做就可以减轻情欲带来的躁动。  
湿漉漉的欲念，在干燥的东日本的空气中，织成一只暧昧的网，将自己每一寸敏感的肌肤包裹住。  
直到房门被人推开，他一直断断续续地重复着。  
背光的人脸逐渐清晰，祥生看清了来人，立刻将光滑的腿收进了被子里。  
“你……”嘴唇嚅嗫着说不出话。  
“对不起，我路过回来拿点东西……可恶，没办法控制……寻着味道来了。”那人声音暗哑，“不过大平くん，你难道不是Alpha吗？”  
空气中的气味，被替换成了天竺葵的浓香。

(待续)


End file.
